Dreams and Desires
by annadracula
Summary: AnnaDracula pairing Dracula and Anna want one another more than they think. Rated M! Don't read this if it will ruin your poor virgin eyes!
1. Chapter 1

Dracula fought through the fog of sleep. He felt as though he was being smothered. The darkness around him enfolded him like an intangible blanket, dragging him down. He couldn't move his arms, couldn't fight against it. He was exhausted trying to fight it.

With a jolt, wakefulness came to him. His brain was still overrun by the fuzziness of dreams, but his senses were wide awake.

Slowly, he became aware of another presence in the room. Lying on his belly, he was unable to turn and look without showing he was awake; a mistake, in his experience. Best if your opponent thought you helpless.

He sensed a figure standing by the bed, the other side to which his head was turned. A light pressure began on his bare back, a feather light touch that trailed down his spine to the edge of the sheet, and back up again. He should have been fearful, he thought with the more alert regions of his brain, but for some reason he felt safe. The touch was not prompted by a will to do harm.

He felt the figure lean closer, felt the warmth from another body as whoever it was leant over his head.

'Vlad,' a female voice whispered. Dracula's forehead crinkled in a frown. He recognised that voice. Certainly not using that tone, but he knew...

'Anna Valerious?' he asked, turning his head sharply and attempting to sit up.

A hand pressed down on his back, forcing him to lie down again. 'Tut, tut, tut, Vlad,' she said.

Dracula peered through the darkness to the edge of the bed. It was indeed Anna Valerious, her willowy body encased in a white satin nightgown. The moonlight caught its glint, and bathed her milky skin in its glow, caressing her body. Dracula looked at her in puzzlement. Though scantily-clad women were definitely not outside his night-time experience, they were certainly never Anna Valerious. There must be a problem, Dracula thought, his logical faculties finally waking up.

He tried to sit up once again. 'Anna Valerious, what are you doing? Did Van Helsing send you to kill me?'

Once again, the hand flat on his back pushed him down again, and Anna shook her head. Dracula realised just how warm that hand felt on his bare skin.

'Bad, Vlad. I did not give you permission to sit up, did I?' Anna asked sweetly.

Dracula idly shook his head, his mind abuzz with confusion. This situation was surreal.

'Anna Valerious-' he bit the words off as the hand on his back began stroking his skin. 'Miss Valerious, why are you here?'

'Oh, Vlad,' she purred, leaning closer to whisper in his ear again. He could feel the sweet heat of her breath brushing against his ear, and tried to stop a shudder in reaction. She might have been Anna Valerious, but he was a grown man, and she was, well, the stuff of dreams. As she leant forward, his whole view became encompassed by one perfect, satin- clad breast. She breathed over his ear again, and he bit his lip. 'Vlad, in the circumstances, I believe you can just call me 'Anna.'' Her lips moved away from his ear and onto his neck, where she placed a gentle kiss.

Dracula shivered. Her intentions couldn't have really been clearer, but he wondered what had brought this on. It was possible that someone had placed the poor girl under a spell, as some sort of revenge.

'Anna Gr-' his words were cut off once more by a nip at the base of his neck. 'Anna,' he growled. 'I don't know what has caused you to behave in this fashion, but I do believe that you are not currently responsible for your own actions. I think it could be best if I-'

'Shh, Vlad,' she whispered, placing a small kiss at the edge of his mouth that made him want to groan. 'I'm a grown woman, and I know what I want. You know what you want, too, don't you?' she asked, trailing her hand further down his back and squeezing his buttocks lightly. He bit his lip again, almost drawing blood. She had to pick exactly his weakest point. He opened his mouth to begin one last valiant attempt to dissuade her, but she shook her head.

'No,' she said. 'I'm doing this because I want to, and so will you. There's no harm in not fighting it, just- for- one- night-' she began punctuating her words with kisses along his back, and Dracula gave up his weak resistance. There was only so far a man could be pushed, and the whispered, 'Please,' she said in his ear was his undoing.

She lay on the bed beside him, still forcing him to remain on his stomach, and began running her hands lightly over his back, stroking, touching. The tingling sensations her warm hands brought were pure torture.

Though enjoying her ministrations, the doubt that such a beautiful young woman would be even remotely attracted to a man she evidently hated as much as himself still niggled at his conscious. Finally, he moved slightly, leaning on one elbow to grab her hand.

'Why?' he asked, looking into her eyes. She returned his gaze without flinching.

'Because I want you,' she replied frankly.

As though seeing the doubt in his eyes, she leant forward and pressed her lips to his, her dainty little tongue flicking inside his mouth and stoking the flames of his desire. He moved, to deepen the kiss, and she pulled away, laughing.

'Tut, tut, tut, Vlad,' she repeated. 'Do you think I would just come in here, without wanting to torture you?' She smiled wickedly, and took his hand, tugging so that he fell flat on his belly once more. Leaning over him, she whispered an incantation, and Dracula felt his arms being locked to the bed.

Anna climbed on top of him, the satin of her nightgown brushing and teasing his skin. With her hands and lips, she worked her way down to the base of his spine, torturing him almost beyond endurance. As the sheet slid down to his feet, Dracula gave up the fight to keep silent, letting her skillful touches elicit moans and growls from his chest.

Anna once again straddled him, her nightgown pooled around her hips. Oh, gods, Dracula thought as he felt the wetness between her thighs press against his skin. It was a sensation far beyond the erotic. She pressed her hips down, grinding herself against him, and Dracula bucked and moaned, his hands gripping the sheets in desperation to keep control. Small, purely female sounds erupted from her throat, making his frustrated desire to touch her even stronger. The granite-hard length of his erection pressed into the bed as he strained against the weight of her on his back.

She leant forward, and Dracula felt the brush of her bare breasts on his skin. The sensation was almost too much. Just the thought of her beautiful, naked body squirming on top of his nearly drove Dracula over the edge.

Anna bit and licked his neck, adding to the wetness on his skin. 'Oh, Vlad,' she moaned, running her hands along his sides. 'I want you so much. Just the thought of having you inside me- I can't stand it- It just makes me want to-'

Feeling her hips on top of him, feeling the mounds of her breasts pressing into his back, hearing the alluring words she whispered in his ear, painting tempting scenarios and confiding dark fantasies, Dracula was pushed into climax.

Drenched with sweat, his heart beating wildly in his chest, Vladislaus Dracula woke into the empty darkness. He rolled over onto his back, ignoring the patch of wetness left on the bed behind him, frowning into the night.

'Damn,' he muttered.

That... dream. It had come from out of nowhere. Though a healthy man, it was rare that Dracula's dreams were focused on a pleasant topic. If one could call such torture pleasant, he thought. Waking up this evening had been hell. If his dream-Anna had wanted to torture him, as she had promised, she had certainly done an excellent job.

Wait a second. Dracula paused, mid-stride. That thought struck a chord. Something about wanting to torture him was not just a memory from the dream. It was a thought on the edge of his mind. Though he couldn't quite grasp it, he was familiar with the sensation. Moira.

That dratted girl. After all their talking of yesterday she had formulated some sort of plan- he didn't know the details, but he was beyond certain that that tortuous dream had been that Wiccan wench's doing.

With an evil glower on his face, Dracula swept back toward his rooms. First some soothing to drink, he believed, and then time to find Moira. She would pay dearly for his discomfort.


	2. Chapter 2

Anna looked at herself in the full-length mirror she had moved into her bedroom. The whimsical mood she had woken up with had returned with the solitude of the evening, and she had given in to it, temporarily, brushing her hair until it shone. She ran her hand down her side, feeling the silk of her night-dress run underneath her palm. It was a garment that her mother had given her on her eighteenth birthday, a whimsical creation to suit her mood. She had never noticed how nice the satin felt against her skin.

Feeling suddenly sleepy, Anna put down her hairbrush and walked over to her bed. Her hand paused as it reached for the coverlet, and she looked up. Her curtains had been closed by the servants, but she felt like a little moonlight tonight. Quickly, she walked over to the window, opened them, and then jumped into bed, blowing out the candle in the process. Smiling at her fancies, she closed her eyes and was quickly asleep.

It was a few hours later that she awoke, blinking her eyes fuzzily in the moonlight that stained her pillow. Blearily, she rubbed them, wondering what had caused her to awaken. Years of living in this village had changed her sleeping habits, preparing her for fairly regular interruptions to her sleep. If she had awoken, it was for a reason.

Muzzily, she looked around the room. It was difficult to see, imprisoned as she was in the moonlight shining at the casement. There- a shadow that should not have been, in the corner. She sat up and leant forward, trying to force her eyes to adjust quickly to the darkness. As she made out the figure, her eyes widened.

'Count Dracula?' she asked, pulling the sheet up over her breasts. There was something distinctly unsettling about this situation. 'What are you doing here?!'

The figure stepped forward, and Anna could now make out the features of his pale face. 'What are you doing here?' she repeated.

'Child,' he said softly, walking to the side of the bed. His body blotted out the light coming from the window, and Anna shivered. He leant down and brushed a strand of hair away from her face. This is insane, Anna thought, even as she reacted to his touch. 

Immediately, she felt his hands clasp around her forearms and was propelled backward against the wall. She raised her startled eyes to his as she felt his body press against hers.

'Anna' he breathed, before dipping his head. Anna gasped in shock as she felt his lips attacking her neck.

'Count- oh.' Oh dear, she thought as she felt the stubble of his chin rasp against her neck. Her senses were overloaded. All she knew was the feel of his hot hands branding the skin of her arms, his body imprisoning hers, and his lips and -oh yes- his tongue devouring her neck. So this is what it feels like, a distracted part of her brain pondered.

Anna clamped her teeth together as Dracula's hands moved from her arms, sliding down the sides of her body and coming to rest on her hips. He wasn't being forceful, merely leaning against her and drugging her with his kisses. His lips had now moved to her collarbone, adding to the increasing list of sensations overpowering her. Anna savoured the heat she could feel emanating from his body.

'Oh,' she gasped again as his hand slid up her ribcage and rested below her breast. Unconsciously she arched her back, knowing only she wanted more contact, more...

Suddenly, his heat was gone, and Anna opened her eyes in surprise. The pause as he moved away from her gave her time to realise that she wanted him to continue with this, to keep seducing her with his lips and hands. The thought flitted through her mind that perhaps this wasn't Dracula, wasn't Dracula guided by his own actions, but she pushed it aside. The Dracula she knew wouldn't be easily overcome, and besides, what could be gained from sending him to her bedchamber? No, the Dracula she knew would decide on a course of action and pursue it. The thought made her shiver.

Just as she was about to protest at his retreat, he reached for her, scooping her up and walking over to the bed. Gently he placed her upon it and lay on top of her, making Anna sigh with pleasure.

His lips renewed their assault on her neck, working their way down her chest and nibbling at the skin above the edge of her nightdress. Lazily, he leant on one elbow and brought his hand up over her body to tug at the ribbon holding the top of the gown together. Anna held her breath as the bow came undone, and Dracula trailed a finger down the path between her breasts. She gasped as he leant forward and placed a kiss there, moving his hand lower to massage her belly.

Again, he pulled away, and Anna wanted to cry out in disappointment. She looked up into his eyes, and saw the wicked smile lying there.

'Undress me,' he commanded, sitting up.

Nervously, Anna sat up and reached for his shirt. Eventually, she was able to slide the black shirt from his shoulders. She unfastened the buttons of his shirt, marveling at the sensations of running her hand over his hot chest. Unable to resist, she leant forward to kiss his chest, and felt his hand stroke her cheek. Quickly, she pulled the shirt free from his trousers and freed him from it.

She looked up to see him looming over her, and shivered in anticipation. How could she have not admitted to herself before how amazingly attractive he was? The sight of his white skin made her breathing shallow. Her head swum with the sensations he provoked in her.

Her eyes traveled down to the waistband of his trousers, and she hesitated. She looked up at his chuckle.

'Child,' he chided, an evil smile tugging at his lips.

'I'm- I'm not,' Anna whispered uncertainly. As much as she would like to argue, there were some areas in which she was as little schooled as a child.

'I don't mind,' he whispered back, leaning over her once more. His hands closed around hers and he tugged her arms up over her head as he settled his body atop hers. Anna closed her eyes as she savoured the feeling of it. His lips brushed against her ear and he nibbled at the sensitive skin behind it.

'I think, however, that you are a little overdressed,' he growled. He brought one of her hands down and gently slid the strap of her nightdress down her arm. Anna shivered; partly at the sudden cold on her breast, partly in nervousness. She hadn't been naked in front of anyone since she was a little girl. Would he be pleased with her?

As though sensing her uncertainty, Dracula smiled down at her.

'Tut, tut, child,' he said in a low tone. 'Can't you tell that I like it?' With that, his hand closed over her breast, moulding it with his hand. Anna closed her eyes and sighed. She hadn't known how much she was yearning for that contact until he performed it. She felt his knee nudging her legs apart, and felt him come to rest with one of her legs positioned in between his. She bit her lip as she felt his erection press against her hip, felt the heat there.

He moved his hips against hers, smiling down at her reaction. 'Can you really doubt your effect on me?' he asked, and Anna shook her head. Seeking more of that wonderful friction, she arched her hips against his, and heard him chuckle.

'Patience,' he whispered in her ear. He brought her other hand down and slid the remaining strap off her shoulder. Anna watched wonderingly as he slid her nightgown down to her waist and his gaze focused on her bare breasts. The desire she saw in his eyes made her hunger even stronger.

Dracula leant down and pressed kisses down the line between her breasts, darting nibbles as light as a butterfly's kiss along her ribcage. Anna wriggled. She had never known how frustrating getting only part of what you wanted could be. She arched her back, trying to edge him closer to her breasts, and he chuckled again. His hands tightened on her wrists.

Anna felt Dracula's other leg nudge between hers, sighing at the feel of his trouser material rubbing against her sensitive inner thighs. Swiftly, he released her hands and leant against her, pressing his bare chest to hers. Anna gasped at the dual sensation of his chest on her breasts and the feel of his erection pressed up against her crotch. Leaning on his elbows to watch her, Dracula began moving his hips against her, seeming to drink up the pleasures reflected on her face. Unconsciously, Anna sought to increase the sensation by wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling herself up to him. She was pleased to hear Dracula groan, and felt him thrust himself at her harder. She wriggled beneath him, closing her eyes as she reached for... something. She didn't know what was happening; she only knew she didn't want him to stop.

She felt Dracula's hands grasp her hips, reaching down to cup her buttocks and press her harder against him. His lips returned to her neck, his teeth and tongue attacking the skin there. Desperately, Anna clutched at his back.

'Please,' she breathed, trying to push him back so that she could get at his trousers. All conscious thought had ceased; she only knew that if he wasn't inside her in a few seconds, she would implode. 'Please- I want-'

Dracula chuckled down at her. 'Good girl,' he said, reaching for the button at his waistband. Satisfied that soon she would have the pleasure of him inside her, Anna wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to pull him down.

'Kiss me,' she commanded, tugging him towards her. She closed her eyes as his mouth descended to hers-

And woke up with an abruptness that took her breath away.

'What?' Anna mumbled, shielding her eyes from the sun seeping in from the window. She blinked in confusion. How did it get light so quickly?

Puzzled, she sat up, her head spinning from the remaining sensation. A quick glance around the room confirmed what her brain had been trying to tell her since she had awoken.

It had been a dream.

Anna buried her face in her hands. A thousand thoughts swamped her mind, not least of which was the fact that her silk nightdress was in a puddle around her bare waist and her neck felt sore.

'Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn!' she screamed, and threw back the covers.


	3. Chapter 3

Dracula entered his hall to find Moira calmly eating dinner. "Moira!" he hissed. "You think you're awfully clever don't you girl?" Moira looked up at him. "What's the matter my lord?" "You drugged me!" Dracula accussed. Moira smiled slightly. "You requested a potion that would help you find a way to bring your children to life. I told you there was no such potion, but I that could give you a potion that would show your greatest desire coming true. Moira paused to make sure he was getting all this. "As long as your greatest desire was to see your children live then you would dream about that and inadventently see how you managed to accomplish it. You told me that was your greatest desire. Did something else happen?" Dracula stared at her for a moment. Then he snapped, "I would like to have been made aware of when you decided to use this potion"  
"I humbly apologize my lord. But did you see what you desire"  
"Yes." Dracula said nothing else and swept out of the room.

-

Moira made her way to her rooms humming softly to herself. She past Aleera who was glaring out at the night sky and said hello to her. "You upset the master." she snarled. "Hmm, not really." Moira replied.  
"Then why will he not pay any attention to me?" Aleera said, becoming melancholic.

------------

_Was that dream really showing me my true desire?_ Dracula pondered to himself. Dracula walked slowly to an opening in the tower wall and gazed down at the icy feet of his castle. He took to flight and soared over to Anna's village landing silently in her garden. The lights were all out and it was deathly quiet. He jumped up silently and landed on her window sill hearing her steady heartbeat. Anna lay on her bed incased in moonlight from the open window. She looked beautiful like the moon goddess herself. He moved to stand by her bed and he really thought he might just stand there admiring her all night. Anna's head turned towards him in her sleep and whispered clearly, "Dracula...I want"  
Dracula froze, but Anna didn't move or say anything again and continued to sleep soundly. "Are you thinking about me my love?" Dracula leaned down and brushed his lips over her beautiful ones.

-

Anna woke to brilliant sunshine coming through her window the next morning. She wanted to scream again, but didn't incase it might make someone come running. She had dreamed about Dracula again last night. It was nothing like the first dream. The first dream had felt so real. This one she could tell was definitely a dream of her own creation because she wanted him so badly. She pushed her distressing thoughts away and began getting dressed. She walked down the hall to find Van Helsing and Carl having breakfast and tea in the kitchen. Van Helsing pulled out a chair for her. "We have plenty of bacon and eggs left." he offered. Anna sat and took the plate Carl passed her. "I have a plan." Van Helsing said, without preamble. "We take down the wolfman tonight."

-

Anna crunched through the dead leaves cursing herself for the noise they made. She knew she must be getting close now. The werewolf hadn't gotten far. She would kill it this time before it took anymore of her loved ones away from her. "My darling Anna how wonderful it is to see you again." a voice drawled from behind her.  
Anna whipped around pulling out her metal stake. Dracula grabbed her wrist and twisted slightly causing her to lose her grip and drop it. For an instant Anna paused caught up in the memory of her dream, then she tried to slam Dracula in the face. He merely caught her other wrist and held her hands behind her, pinning her against a tree. "You are always so energetic." Dracula smirked. Anna tried to spit in his face, but he merely tilted his head slightly dodging it. Then he pressed his lips to hers before she could try again. _I know this taste._ Anna thought blissfully. Dracula devoured her lips, but then paused for a moment surprised. _Why isn't she fighting?_ Dracula thought, amazed. He wasn't bothering with mind control today, but the moment he had touched her lips she had gone limp. He pulled back to look at her. "What's the matter? Aren't you here to kill me?" Anna asked viciously her anger returning again. "No, not yet." Dracula said softly, smirking again. He began toying with her shirt, slowly inch by inch pulling it down off her neck. Then he noticed the marks on her neck. "Well Anna it seems you have a lover after all. I wonder who the lucky man could be. I suppose I shall have to kill him for touching my princess." Anna blushed and struggled desperately wanting to cover the mouth-shaped marks. "Why play dumb Dracula? You're the one who did it!" Dracula's eyes widened. "I havn't touched you until just now." "Yes you have! You're the only one who could get away with it without me being able to do anything about it!" Anna said, her voice rising. "Where did you get those marks Anna?" Dracula asked calmly.  
"A dream" she replied uneasily. "A dream" he repeated, still staring at the marks. _It's all starting to make sense now._ Dracula thought to himself. Struck by an idea, Dracula ran his fingers lightly over the marks now recognizing the shape of his mouth on her skin. Anna shivered at his touched and Dracula felt a small thrill. "Well I've had dreams too Anna. Allow me to share them with you." he breathed and assaulted her lips once again. Anna was completely overcome as his tongue entered her mouth and began exploring. He had let go of her and pulled her closer, but she hadn't even noticed. Her fingers began to wander up his shirt as his brushed through her hair. They were still in the middle of kissing passionately when the cry of a werewolf went up through the still air. They both broke apart breathing hard. Then Anna heard the sound of heavy feet running in their direction. "Anna!" she heard Van Helsing's voice cut through the trees. _He was coming closer! He would spot them!_ Anna thought, panicking. She turned to look back at Dracula to discover him gone. The next instant Van Helsing broke through the trees. "We have to go now." he spoke. Anna and Van Helsing took off running together through the woods.


	4. Chapter 4

Anna and Van Helsing ran as fast as they could with branches whipping them constantly in the face. They had scratches all over them when they reached the clearing. Van Helsing scrambled up a tree and readied his pistol. Anna moved to the center of the clearing drawing her sword. Her eyes circled around the edges of the clearing looking for any sign of movement. The werewolf burst from the bushes running straight at her, a mad howling rage showed in its eyes. "Velkan please!" Anna begged him one last time. The werewolf had just about reached her when he paused. Anna looked up at the sky to see that the moon was covered with clouds and then looked down again to find her brother standing before her. "Velkan!" Anna cried out with tears of joy in her eyes. "Anna" he answered. She started to walk forward to embrace him, but then a gun shot cut through the night. A bloodly hole appeared in Velkan's chest and he felt back silent forever more. "Velkan!" Anna screamed, and lunged forward to cradle his head in her lap. Van Helsing dropped from the nearby tree, putting his gun back in its holster. "You killed him!" Anna shouted at Van Helsing as he walked over. "I did what I had to do." Van Helsing replied. "You bastard! You killed my brother! The only family I had left!" Anna swung a punch at him. Van Helsing caught her wrist and gently shook her. "Anna, calm down. You know I had to it. He would have continued to kill people." Van Helsing explained. Anna quietly sobbed over her brother's body for the next hour. 

-

Dracula entered his room to find his two beautiful brides, Verona and Aleera, standing there. "Not tonight, my loves." he apologized, brushing Verona's hand and kissing Aleera's cheek. "Why not my lord?" Aleera whined. "I have important business to attend to tonight." he responded, and took flight.  
Dracula landed in Anna's garden a few minutes later. Anna herself was perched on a bench gazing listlessly off into space. Dracula sensed great distree coming from her and walked up behind her touching her hand. Anna flinched and whirled around to face him. "Count" she whispered. Dracula examined her tear-streaked face. "Why have you been crying my love?" "My brother is dead and I want you to leave." Anna said, back away from him. "Is that what you really want?" Dracula asked quietly. He moved closer to her.  
"No" Anna said in resistance before his lips covered hers rendering speech impossible. Anna couldn't fight him. She just couldn't as she starting crying on him quietly. Dracula let her cry herself silent softly stroking her hair. "My love I know there is nothing that can replace your loss. But I would like to cheer you up a bit." Dracula started stroking her cheek. "I am hosting another mascarade ball tommorrow night at the palace. I would find pleasure in your attendance"  
"No way." Anna refused. "Why not? Please say you will come." Anna began to refuse again, but he gently planted a kiss on the corner of her mouth, stopping her. He continued with this gentle torture until she finally choked out. "Yes, I will come"  
"Splendid," Dracula said, smiling. "Then I will see you tommorrow night."

-

Anna found Van Helsing in the library the next day. "I know where Dracula is going to be and we have to kill him this time." Anna said. "I know. I received an invitation to his ball. I suppose you received one as well." Van Helsing answered. Anna gasped silently to herself when Van Helsing turned and she saw the invitation in his hands. _What is Dracula up to?_ Anna worried. "You need to be on your guard Anna. He's inviting us into his own territory. He will have the advantage no matter what we do." Van Helsing warned her. "Of course." Anna replied.

-

Anna adjusted her pale cream-colored dress as she approached the doors of the palace. Van Helsing checked to make sure his weapons were well hidden beneath his costume. Van Helsing pulled his black mask over his face as Anna pulled her silver one over hers. They reached the doors and they were opened pulled open by the servants on either side. Anna stepped onto the marble floor and looked around at the other guests. It was a small group not as grand a ball as the last one she had attended. She turned around only to find that she had been separated from Van Helsing by a small group of guests. She watched as Van Helsing became engaged by a young woman in a rosy pink dress. Then she felt breath on the back of her neck. "You look beautiful tonight Anna." She turned to face Dracula wearing a gold mask. "Shall we dance my lady?" he said, taking her hand and leading her out onto the dance floor. Anna danced with him, but mostly ignored him as she tried to spy where Van Helsing had gotten to. "You seem distracted tonight my lady." he spoke drawing her attention back to him for a moment. "Why did you invite Van Helsing? What are you up to Count?" Anna questioned him. "Ah, well my brides insisted they wanted at least once dance with him. So I _had_ to invite him." Dracula smirked. A shriek of high-pitched laughter broke through the music of the ball. The other guests cleared the room and shut the doors leaving Dracula, Anna, Van Helsing and his dance partner alone. Aleera's red hair spilled out from her elegant bun as she cackled again at Van Helsing. Aleera's pink ball dress was torn up straight up to her thigh. "My my Mr. Van Helsing," Aleera laughed. "Were you wanting to see something of me?" Van Helsing didn't answer just pulled out another stake. Verona launched herself from the balchony at Van Helsing in winged form. Van Helsing dodged her only to have Aleera attack him next in her winged form. "Van Helsing!" Anna cried and tried to go help him. Dracula held her against him, not allowing her to. "Now Anna just ignore them. They will settle their differences on their own and so will we." Dracula brushed her neck with his fangs. Anna swallowed hard. "Not a chance Count!" she said, pulling out her own hidden stake. Dracula playfully knocked the stake away. "Anna I only want to be with you. Isn't that what you want as well my darling?" He poised his fangs over her neck waiting for her response. Before Anna got a chance to answer Van Helsing noticed Dracula's movement and launched a stake at him. The brides swooped in on him again, but the stake pierced Dracula in the back causing him to snarl in pain and bite into Anna's neck. The world seemed to rush by before her eyes as Anna felt her life drain away. Dracula came to his senses and ripped the stake from his back. He crouched down keeping Anna's head up and bit his own wrist. He held his wrist to her mouth and she began to drink. The blood flowed past Anna's lips. She tried to stop, but it was so tempting to just keep drinking. She was so thirsty even though it felt like fire and glass were being forced through her veins. "No!" Van Helsing yelled as Anna drank the Count's blood. Aleera lunged straight at Van Helsing determined to finish him this time now that her master had what he wanted. Van Helsing dodged her claws and rammed his stake into her with all this pain and fury. Verona screamed and flew off. Van Helsing didn't miss a beat and ran at Dracula slicing into his arm causing him to drop Anna. Van Helsing grabbed Anna and ran for his life while hoping, praying he could still save her.


	5. Chapter 5

Dracula allowed Van Helsing to leave with Anna. It didn't really matter now, so he went to go comfort the distraught Verona back at home. "It will be alright my darling." Dracula told his oldest bride when he landed. "You will not be alone." Verona glared at him. "No I am never alone because I could never sate your lust." "

You do make me content Verona for you were my first true love all those years ago. You know I never cared for Marishka or Aleera like I did you." he said, gathering her in his arms. "That is true." Verona admitted. "But I wonder if you have fallen in love with Anna the same way you did with me."  
"You are important to me and so is Anna." Dracula assured her. "Please protect Anna and guide her. She is going to need it in the coming weeks."  
"Very well...Vlad" Verona whispered sadly.

-

Van Helsing managed to reach the Valerious house still carrying Anna's dead weight. Carl hurriedly opened the door and gasped at Anna's pale face. "Quickly Carl, Fetch some water, cloth, and bandages!" Van Helsing ordered as he carried Anna to her bedroom. Van Helsing lay Anna gently on her bed and Carl rushed in with the supplies. Van Helsing washed the blood from Anna's bite wound and bandaged it. "She's freezing." Van Helsing observed, taking her hand and threw the blankets over her. "We can't let her die."  
"She's lost too much blood, Van Helsing and now Dracula's blood flows through her." Carl explained sadly. "I doubt there's anything that can stop it now."  
"Anna is strong. She will not give in to this." Van Helsing stated firmly, and sat down to watch her the rest of the night. _I won't leave you Anna._  
Van Helsing sat there the rest of the night, his eyes not leaving Anna's face once. But her breathing was becoming shallower and more shakey as time wore on, and Van Helsing was beginning to lose hope. Just as the sun peeked over the horizon, Anna's heart completely stopped. The last of the Valerious clan had finally passed away.

-

Bitter, painful memories clogged Anna's sluggish mind as she stirred. Her eyes flickered open and she observed her room. She stood up and immediately fell to the floor in extreme agony. She blinked back tears as waited for the pain to go from blinding to bearable. Finally it subsided to an awful throb in her head. Anna tried to remember what might have caused this terrible pain, but her memories seemed so far away right now and there was something she didn't want to remember. Something that had caused this terrible pain. She did her best try to walk to her window and passed her mirror. Anna glanced into it for a moment then looked back shocked. She had a reflection, but the creature reflected in it couldn't possibly be her. Pale, moonsilk skin, softly cascading hair, and warm brown eyes looked back at her. This creature was beautiful and the way she carried herself it was as if she glided more than walked. Anna walked up to examine it closer. "Look hard and well Princess for soon it will completely fade." called a voice from behind.  
Anna turned to find Verona lounging casually against her wall. "What are you doing here?" Anna hissed at her.  
"Saving your life dear. If you don't feed soon you will die." Verona replied. "Feed?" Anna asked, as her vision started to go red around the edges and the throb in her head got worse. "I will never feed." Anna spat out.  
"Why not? It is your right. You are not longer human Anna. You are above the humans now." Verona explained to her.  
"That does not justify murder." Anna argued.  
"Is a wolf a murderer for killing a deer to feed itself?" Verona questioned. "Is it murder to kill for one's own survival? You are a predator now Anna. Prey will always fall to predators."  
"No" Anna refused, but it didn't sound very convincing. She felt so weak. "Come child." Verona said, stepping forward and taking her arm. "If it will appease your morality we will feed on some of the prisoners sentenced to dead anyways." Verona and Anna vanished, then a second later appeared in the jail cell of two women. Unconsciously, part of Anna knew that Verona had used her mind to move both of them to this place. The women sentenced to hang had noticed them and one began screaming while the other huddled in the corner praying to god over and over again. _Feed freely._ Verona spoke in Anna's mind happily, as she sank her fangs into the screaming woman's neck. The smell of blood entered the room and Anna forgot about everything except how hungry she was. Her tongue brushed her unnaturally long canines and she walked calmly toward the other woman and tilted her head back. Sweet, life-giving blood flowed past Anna's lips and as this happened she caught glimspes of this womans' memories. Anna studied the woman's memories to find that she had been convicted as a witch by her friends. But Anna could now see this woman's mind clearly and knew she was completely innocent of what she had been accused of. Fury filled Anna for what had been done to this poor woman and she tried to stop drinking. But it was so tempting to hang on a little longer...and a little longer. The last drop of blood left the woman's body and Anna dropped the corpse to the dirty floor. She stared at the body in shock. She could have stopped. She could have saved that woman's life, but she hadn't. She had just kept drinking. _Temptation._ Verona's voice whispered through her mind again. Anna looked up to glare at her. Verona looked quite content now that she was full. She touched Anna's arm again transporting them back to Anna's bedroom. Anna was still in some shock over what she had done before she noticed Verona had disappeared again leaving her alone. Van Helsing came into the room a few minutes later. "Anna!" he cried overjoyed. "You're alright!"  
"Not really." she replied tonelessly. "I'm still dead."


	6. Chapter 6

Anna removed the bandage Van Helsing had placed on her neck to find that the wound was completely gone. Anna walked around and looked in the mirror again to see her reflection had become very hazy. She flipped the mirror over so she couldn't see it out of fear. Van Helsing came in with breakfast a moment later. "I'm not hungry." Anna said, refusing to look at him. "Come on Anna you need to eat something"  
"I told you I'm not hungry!" Anna said, her voice rising. She started again slightly calmer, "Please Van Helsing, You know I can't eat that so just leave me alone"  
Van Helsing put her breakfast down and came over to take her hand. "Anna, you can't give up yet. Maybe if we find a way to kill Dracula this can be reversed. Don't give up hope"  
Anna gazed at him pityingly. _There is nothing that can be done even if you won't admit it._ Anna thought.  
Mercifully, Van Helsing did leave her room. Anna had her curtains closed she really didn't want to test the sunlight yet. But she felt really tired so she decided there was no harm in a small nap as she lay down. 

-

Anna awoke to pitch blackness in her room. The sun had already set. _I"m surprised Van Helsing allowed me to sleep this long._ Anna thought to herself. She pulled her curtains aside to gaze at the moonlight spilling over her garden flowers. Anna heard the sound of a beating heart approach her door. Van Helsing entered and asked, "Do you feel any better"  
"I feel alright...I suppose." Anna remarked.  
Van Helsing walked back to the library where Carl was reading. "I'm really worried about her Carl. She's not acting like her usual self at all." He sighed. "I don't know what to do"  
Carl looked up from his book."Van Helsing, you would think Dracula would come for her at some point. I'm surprised she's still here. If he really wanted her, how could we keep them apart?" "I don't know Carl. I just don't know. She doesn't seem to be under his power at all even though she is a vampire. But maybe that's because she hasn't drunk any blood yet." Van Helsing assumed.  
"Well, I wasn't going to tell you this originally, but two women were found drained of their blood last night at the jail." Carl hinted.  
"You don't think Anna did it?" Van Helsing asked, horrified.  
"Well its just a possibility. That may have been Dracula and his bride's meals"  
"I'll keep a close watch on her for now. I want to help her and I will find a way." Van Helsing vowed.

-

A few weeks later, Anna was feeling much better. The daylight wasn't bothering her too much, but she was still mostly up at night. She could never fall asleep at night anymore. It was late evening in her village. The sun hadn't completely gone down yet, so some of the people were running around doing last minute chores before turning in. Anna walked through the streets gazing at her people proudly. They had never given up any of their hope and strength. They could have left this place long ago, but it was their home and something like vampires wouldn't stop them from living here. Anna turned a corner and ran straight into a girl. Anna's mind when numb and there seemed to be a roaring in her ears as she lost her sight. When she became conscious of her surroundings again, she found she was lightly holding the girl in her arms. The girl was not breathing and it was pretty clear she was drained of blood. Anna dropped the girl in panic and ran for the outer woods. She reached them barely out of breathe and leaned against a tree. She knew now that the hunger could not be controlled. If she did not feed willingly, then the hunger would cause her to murder innocent people without warning. Tears spilled down her face for the girl who would never take another breathe in this world. She walked slowly back to her house feeling very cold inside.

-

The next time Anna felt the hunger she tracked down one of the "real" monsters who accused and tortured people for supposed witchcraft. This would satisfy her. She could feed on the blood of criminials and thieves and anyone else who deserved to die.  
Anna, perched in a tree with her latest kill on the ground, was stargazing when she heard someone approach. "My, anna we seem to be doing well." Dracula observed as he looked up at her.  
Anna glared at him and jumped down walking over the dead body to reach him. "You monster!!" she spat.  
"Tut, tut Anna you stepped over the body no respect. Who's the monster now?" Dracula smirked.  
Excuses died on Anna's lips as she looked at him. "Don't worry love I won't hold it against you." Dracula said, lightly brushing his lips across hers.  
Anna reacted to it. _Damn him, Damn him! Damn my traitorous body! _Anna raged to herself. Dracula was leaning against her drugging her with his kisses and she was kissing back. Dracula cut his tongue against her fangs and his blood in her mouth excited her even more and she pressed closer to him. Dracula laughed against her mouth. Anna heard Van Helsing's heartbeat approaching and she knew Dracula could hear it too. "Well I suppose I must leave you now my love. But if you want to come with me now that's fine too." he grinned. Anna looked from Dracula to Van Helsing's sounds getting nearer while great indecision rose within her. "There's no rush dear. Take your time, you seem to take care of yourself well so I'm not worried." he said with amusment in his voice. Then he vanished. Van Helsing cleared the trees to find Anna watching him. "I thought I might find you out here. It seems to be your favorite place to go when you want peace." Van Helsing walked forward and Anna thought far too late, _Oh no the body._  
Van Helsing spotted the body and his gaze grew hard. "Anna what is this?"  
Anna didn't answer, just stared at the ground. "Anna how long have you been killing people? Tell me now!" Van Helsing ordered.  
"He was a thief and a murderer. So I did nothing he did not deserve." Anna finally answered.  
"Anna are you God now? You do not get to decide who _deserves_ to live or die." Van Helsing spoke coldly.  
Anna still said nothing and looked indifferently in the other direction.  
"If this is truely what you have become then I cannot save you anymore. My last duty will be to put you to rest like what should of happened weeks ago when your heart stopped." Van Helsing pulled out a stake.  
Anna's eyes widened in shock. "Van Helsing you can't be serious"  
" I am." and didn't waste any time in lunging at her with the stake.  
Anna dodged it barely and got around behind him. "Van Helsing listen to me!" she said urgently as he turned to attack her again. She dodged another too-close-for-comfort blow. "I can't control the hunger if I don't feed. An innocent girl died in my arms because I refused to feed. For you I tried to remain human, but its just not possible!" She started to cry. Van Helsing was upon her before she could blink and raised the stake. "Forgive me Anna!" he cried, and plunged the stake straight towards her heart. At last some survival instinct took over in Anna and she dodged the stake, but it sliced into her only a few inches from her heart. She threw Van Helsing into a tree and took off running with the stake still sticking deep in her chest. She ran and ran, all the while losing more and more blood. Finally she collapsed from exhaustion onto the cold, hard ground.

-

Anna tossed and turned as if with a fever, then she felt hands trying to hold her down to keep her from hurting herself. She opened her eyes to find it was Verona holding her wrists. Verona let go the moment she saw Anna was awake. "You're lucky we found you in time. Otherwise you would have bled to death in the forest for sure." Verona told her as she picked up a glass from the bedside table. She helped Anna sit up and held the glass to her lips. Anna realized what it must be, but didn't care as she drank. It made the terrible hunger go away inside her. Verona smiled. "You're allowed to rest here as long as you need to." and she left the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Anna slept for a few more hours before she awoke again to find a dark haired girl staring down at her. Anna yelped in surprise and sat up. "Oh, sorry didn't mean to startle you." the girl watched her closely.  
"Who are you?" Anna asked hesitantly.  
"Moira and you're Anna Valerious." Moira replied.  
"Are you a vampire or a human?" Anna questioned.  
"Neither." Moira answered unhelpfully.  
"The Master said you could come and go as you please and if you need help ask Verona or me. That's it." Moira left Anna to her thoughts.  
_I must be in Castle Dracula._ Anna shivered, but not because she was cold. She slid out of bed and noticed she was still wearing her bloody clothes. She tried a door and found a nice bathroom connected to her room._ First a bath, then something else to wear._ Anna pulled open a wardrobe and saw a lot of very sheer dresses and nothing else. _Or not.  
_She took a bath anyways and came out back into the bedroom. Moira entered and tossed her a dress. Anna held it up and was glad it was completely normal and modest. Moira smirked. "The first time I came here the closet I had was full of those whore dresses. So I bought some different ones myself. You can borrow that one."  
"Thank you." Anna said, very grateful.  
Anna got dressed, slowly opened the door, and entered the hallway looking around warily.  
She walked silently down the empty halls til she came to a huge room with pillars holding up the roof. She could see the gigantic doors of Castle Dracula at the other end tightly bolted shut. She looked up and spotted the offspring sacs of Dracula's brides. There were still so many, but they were all dead. "My children. I will forever weep for them." Verona appeared behind Anna.  
Anna didn't know how to respond to that so she stayed silent. Verona began circling her like a predator taking in everything about her. "I see Moira let you borrow a dress. What was wrong with the ones in the closet?"  
"What was wrong with them?! Only someone with no sense of shame would wear them!" Anna declared.  
Verona smirked. "You do not understand yet. When you know Vlad better you will understand why I like those dresses."  
Anna snorted in disgust.

"I thought I was allowed to come and go as I please, but how is that possible with those huge doors locked so tightly?" Anna accused her.  
"Even I can't open those doors, love." Dracula said, trailing his hand down her arm. Verona left them as Anna jumped at his sudden appearence. "Then how do I leave?"  
"Do you want to leave this soon?" Dracula asked. "Well the only way to leave this castle is to fly, I'm afraid."  
"What?!" Anna shouted.  
"Calm down. It's not hard." Dracula assured her, smiling.  
"Teach me now then." Anna challenged.  
Dracula took her hand and led Anna to the top of the north tower and out onto a balcony.  
"Welcome to your first flying lesson." Verona smirked and pushed her off the balcony.  
Anna screamed as she fell while her mind went completely blank except for the rolling terror.  
Something caught her painfully by the wrist and she looked up to see that it was Verona who had grabbed her. Verona dropped her back on the tower where Dracula was standing. Verona landed and started laughing. "Must you do that my love? Now you've scared her half to dead." Dracula scolded Verona fondly.  
Anna's racing emotions slowly returned to normal as she shot death glares at Verona. "Anna, look at me." Dracula said, tugging her closer. "Don't be scared. Just relax." Anna gasped as she made eye contact with Dracula and felt him enter her mind. The feeling of his dark power in her mind terrified her, but some part of of her reacted to it. That part rose up to the surface answering its master's call. Anna closed her eyes since she started to feel slightly ill. "...feeling might take some getting used to." she heard Dracula's voice as if from far away. Dracula watched his beautiful Anna transform while Verona and he himself did as well. When she was done he tossed her into the air and Verona leaped into the sky. Anna's wings snapped open instinctively and she gained altitude. _Anna!_ Dracula's voice filtered through her head. Anna finally snapped back to reality and realized she was flying. She could feel Dracula behind her and Verona swooping around below her. Then an overriding joy enveloped her. What freedom! She rolled and turned gliding on the nightime thermals with ease. This was more than she ever thought it could be. Anna felt like she was on top of the world. _Nothing can stop me! Gravity has no power over me, nor does anything else! I am free!_  
Dracula kept a close eye on Anna to make sure she didn't try anything stupid and hurt herself. But he could feel her joy and he was happy for her. They landed together back at the castle a few minutes later. Anna shifted to human form like it was nothing. Her hair windblown and her mind completely dazzled, she said breathlessly, "That was amazing! That was...!" Dracula put his lips over hers unable to control himself any longer. Seeing her so beautiful and happy just made thinking impossible for him.

-

Anna explored the castle over the next week or so. She kept clear of Verona as much as possible, she really didn't want to be pushed off any more balconies even if she could fly now. She tried to talk to Moira, but that girl wasn't what one would call talkative. She mostly replied with grunts and hmmms if she made any sound at all. Anna did find out one key bit of information about her though. "She's not human. She's a witch." Verona explained.

"Witches are human. That's why the cells in the village jail are full." Anna told her, irritated.  
"No those people aren't real witches even if they try to be. They can't perform real magic." Verona snapped back. "But Moira is a real witch, by blood. She is not human. I've seen enough of her abilities to know that very clearly."

-

Anna was feeling very hungry. Verona stepped into her room, "Come with me. Now"  
They flew together over the trees not speaking a word. _**Now** what is Verona up to?_ Anna thought.  
Then Anna could hear the heartbeat. Because she was in her beast form, it made her senses go berzerk. Anna dive-bombed the man without thinking and started to feed. Verona took down another next to her. Everyone else in the vicinty ran away screaming. Anna finished her meal only to be struck by several high-powered arrows. She screamed and flew up to get out of range. Verona followed her and they both gazed down at Van Helsing. He pulled the trigger releasing more arrows and they both dodged. Verona circled around and flung him a few feet. Anna continued to watch the fight uncertainly. Verona sent Anna a mental image of what she had looked liked with Van Helsing's stake in her when Verona had saved her. With a shriek of rage, Anna flew at Van Helsing and raked her nails across his face.

-

Van Helsing cringed where he sat as Carl bandaged his face. The two brides had retreated a few minutes ago. They had both already fed. There was no reason for them to stay and fight. _Anna.._ Van Helsing thought painfully. _No she's not Anna anymore. These wounds on my face prove it._


	8. Chapter 8

His long fangs slid gracefully into her neck. There was no pain and he only took a small amount. Dracula did the same to Verona after Anna. "Why don't you go find a human?" Anna complained, though it really hadn't bothered her. The feeling of blood being drawn from her body was very intoxicating. "Because you taste so much better, my love." Dracula smirked and licked her cheek. Anna scowled at him. "The sun is rising now. Get some rest." Dracula told his brides and disappeared. 

-

Anna lay awake thinking about Van Helsing and all her other problems. She still cared for Van Helsing even if he had tried to kill her twice now. Verona entered and sat down on her bed. "I will always hear your thoughts if you continue to think that loudly Anna." Verona explained. Anna glared at her hoping she would leave. Verona looked sharply at her and said delicately, "He will try to kill you Anna, from now on. You cannot allow sentimentality to slow you down or you will die. You do not have to enjoy killing him. But think about having a little self-perseverance. It's either you or Van Helsing that will die the next time you meet him. You know this." Anna looked away from her.  
They both sat there in silence for some time before Verona finally left for a day of sleep.

-

The days at Dracula's castle could be bitterly cold at times. Anna was examining the dusty ballroom one of those cold days when Verona found her. "I want to show you something." Verona told her. Anna eyed her suspiciously, "Exactly what do you want to show me?" "Just come." Verona scowled.  
Anna followed Verona with some trepidation down the long hallways to a pair of oaken carved doors. Verona opened them and Anna stepped up to peer curiously inside. Suddenly Verona shoved her into the room and closed the doors which locked in a loud click. "Hey, this isn't funny!" Anna shouted, pounding on the door. "Anna." a voice called her from behind. She turned to take in a large bedroom where Dracula was propped up comfortably on a huge bed. He had pants on, but that was it. Anna's imaginary heartbeat raced fearfully. "Come join me." Dracula offered. "No." Anna drew back against the doors. "Well then I guess you will have to freeze to death for being so stubborn." Dracula said, dimming the lights and rolling over to go to sleep.  
It was _very_ cold so she lay beside him, but still as far away as possible. She drifted off into sleep listening to the small rainstorm outside.

She woke up the next night to find herself snuggled against his side her head lying on his chest. His arm was drapped around her, holding her lightly against him. She admired his bare, smooth chest for a moment. Then she noticed what she could not feel. Her head rested right above his heart, but she felt no hearbeat. She sat up and started to move away from him. Her movement awoke him and he sat up hugging her warmly, "Evening." He let her go and she backed up to the other side of the room. "What's wrong?" Dracula said, approaching her. "You were fine until just a moment ago"  
"It's nothing." Anna said, backing into the wall.  
"It's not nothing. You smell of fear, Anna." Dracula replied placing his hands on either side of her, leaning against the wall. "You're not afraid of this." he spoke softly. He bent his head and brushed her neck with his fangs and Anna relaxed in the familiar position. "But of this?" he continued and kissed her. He drew out the kiss as if he could stay all day and not miss a beat. Anna's heart raced again. "I would never hurt you Anna."

-

Anna was so scared as she leaned against a pillar in the gigantic entrance hallway. She was scared of herself, scared of Dracula, but mostly scared of her own emotions. She slid down the pillar to sit on the ground and buried her face in her hands. Dracula was a monster to be destroyed.. He had been killing her family for centuries. It was her duty to destroy him. Anna could not make any sense of her contrasting emotions until the sound of a heartbeat distracted her. Van Helsing, with the inhuman powers of a werewolf, leaped through the top of the doors of Castle Dracula and landed in its halls. He spotted Anna almost immediately sitting by a pillar with her head in her hands. Pity swelled within him, but he crushed it mercilessly and readied his arrow gun. The best thing he could grant Anna right now was a quick death. Anna flung herself out of the way just in time as the pillar was hit by a dozen arrows. She reached for her beast power and took flight. She slowly and manipulatively worked at cornering Van Helsing by constantly swooping, dodging, and lunging at him. She finally saw her opening to finish him off, but she hesitated slightly. Van Helsing plunged a stake into her heart and Anna's resounding scream alerted the other inhabitants of the castle. Verona appeared and with a cry of rage raked her claws into Van Helsing. Anna lay dying on the ground while Verona and Van Helsing battled. Moira approached the dying Anna quietly. "Princess, you need to take my blood." Moira slit her own wrist and held it up to Anna. "What?" Anna managed to choke out through her pain. "Quickly please! Only my blood can save you now!" Moira shoved her wrist into Anna's mouth. Anna desperately started to drink. She felt Dracula's mighty roar shake the castle's foundations as he joined the battle. Van Helsing quickly retreated unable to deal with Verona and Dracula at the same time. Moira's wrist dropped from Anna's mouth and they both fell over together from weakness. Anna lay beside Moira on the cold stone floor watching Moira's shallow breathing. Verona had been right. Moira was definitely not human. Moira's blood had healed Anna's wound and was strong enough to satisfy Anna's craving without draining Moira dry like you would have to do with any human. "Moira I had a dream once." Anna suddenly spoke.  
"About what?" Moira replied faintly.  
"Dracula." Anna admitted.

Moira smiled slightly. "You saw the thing that could make you the most happy in this world, if you're willing to trust him."


	9. Chapter 9

Note to you people that might complain that vampires can see in the dark. There are no creatures on earth that can truely see in the dark. For example a cat's eyes are merely better at absorbing as much light as possible, but they can't see in true darkness. I think this would be the same for vampires or anything else. Plus, its easier to make the story more romantic that way. lol

* * *

Anna watched Moira breathing slowly on her bed. "You going to stand there and stare at me all day?" Moira commented.  
"You saved my life. Thank you." Anna replied, sincerely.  
"Don't get used to it, Princess. Next time don't just stand there and let him shoot at you."

"I won't." Anna vowed and left Moira to recuperate.

-

When Anna felt it wouldn't be noticed, she slipped out of the castle. She needed some time to think.  
She was outside before she realized it was raining. Storms had always excited her, the power of them thrashing around overhead. There seemed to be some sort of magic in them. The rain was cold, banishing the warmth of the castle, and it only lashed against her for a second before she decided to wander within instead. The castle had corridors enough to give her time to think. She let her feet take her where they pleased, very surprised when they led her close to Dracula's room.

-

Dracula stalked wearily up and down the length of his chamber. He could hear the beginnings of a fine summer storm begin to patter at his window, the sound soothing him somewhat.  
Van Helsing was really becoming a problem, a problem that needed to be dealt with soon.  
In need of distraction, Dracula strode over to the door. A long walk would usually calm him down. The castle's many high windows flashed with the storm as he entered the corridor. He walked over to the wall and peered up at the grimy window, his eyes taking a few moments to adjust to the flash of light. The storm was going at full speed now, throwing a tantrum at the sky. When he had been a human child, Dracula had invented stories for the lightning, pretending that the ancient Greek gods were playing games across the sky. He had never told anyone that. He blinked. There seemed to be one shadow in the next room that was darker than the rest. He blinked again, forcing his eyes to readjust, making out a dim figure against the velvet dark. His eyebrows raised as he recognized the stare reflected back at him.  
So... she was here. Really, he didn't know why he was surprised.  
He walked closer, noting that she appeared to be wet.  
"You've been walking in the rain," he said, his voice breaking the dim silence of the room.  
She shrugged. "Not really. I just opened the door for a walk outside when the rain got to me. It's a wonderful storm out there."  
Dracula inclined his head, noting the trail of a rain drop as it left her hair and ran down her neck. "You'll catch cold," was all he could think of to say.  
"Good thing Moira's still here. She seems to be good at saving my life." A small smile lit her face. She shifted, her legs dangling over the edge of the desk. It was so dark in between the flashes of lightning that Dracula could barely see her, the darkness embracing them both and making him feel he was almost touching her.  
"I came here to think," Anna explained after a moment's silence. He heard her give a small sigh. "I don't know what to make of you, Dracula." There was a tinge of disappointment and hurt underlying her words that made Dracula feel injured.  
"Strange as it may seem," he said, leaning on the desk next to her, "I don't actually like it when you say my name that way."  
Anna looked at him, confused. Dracula looked down at her face, still slightly damp from the rain, and felt something give way inside him.  
A flash of lightning lit up the window, highlighting Anna's wild brown hair plastered against her skin. She was so beautiful.  
Anna smiled breathlessly, the first time she had ever really smiled for him. Dracula reached out and smoothed a strand of hair away from her face, surprised when her eyelids lowered and she leant into his hand, turning it into a caress. He felt shaken.  
She looked up at him beneath her lashes, and leant forward slightly. Dracula hesitated. There was an unasked question here, but he wasn't sure how dangerous it could be to answer it. Anna sensed his hesitation, and smiled at him reassuringly. "A birthday present," she whispered wetly.  
Dracula inhaled the scent of her, the sweet rain clinging to her own pure smell; cinnamon, nutmeg and the cool blue ocean all in one. His eyes met hers, searching each other out in the uncertain dark. "As it's a special occasion," he murmured, before placing his hands on her arms and pulling her to him.  
When his lips tasted hers they were cool and refreshing as a glass of lemonade on a hot day. He felt her lips part beneath his, welcoming him. There seemed to be no interval between kissing her and devouring her; the instant his lips touched on hers it was like a spring had been set loose, freeing him to taste her and need her as much as he wanted.  
The world seemed to close down to the feel and smell and taste of her, the warmth of her in his arms. Her hands edged their way up his shoulders, wrapping around him and urging him closer. He had no desire to resist. Having her in his arms was like a taste of heaven, feeling her so willingly pressed against him, as if her need was as great as his own.  
The thought made his blood pound even harder. He shifted her in his arms, and felt Anna's slim wet body pressed up against his, her legs wrapping themselves around him with an innocent urgency. They clung to each other like the world was falling down, trying to squeeze out every molecule between them, trying to crawl into each other. Dracula felt a desperation like he had never felt before. He couldn't think enough to breathe, couldn't think enough to guide his actions, wanted, needed.  
How long they remained that way he didn't know. The only acceptable messages being sent by his brain were those of the senses; the way she tasted, the way she felt. As their breathing quickened, she moved against him, and for a moment he thought she was going to push him away. She slid off the desk, pushing him backward toward the door as her hands began to roam over him.  
"Bedroom," she gasped as she broke off their kiss. "Now." Dracula had little time to think as she pulled him back down for another mind-boggling kiss. "Anna..."

"Now, Vlad, please," she moaned, slipping her hands into his shirt and kissing him again, removing all possibility of thought. He clutched her to him, and they began to edge toward the door to his rooms, rubbing desperately against each other.  
As soon as they entered his bedroom, Anna dragged him toward the bed, pulling him on top of her, squirming with need. Her legs wrapped themselves around him again, joining them tightly together in all the right places. Dracula wanted to moan as he felt her shift beneath him. His head was abuzz with her kisses. Her lips seemed to drug him, yet he couldn't get enough.  
Slowly, subtly, their desperation melted into something more gentle. Their kisses became longer, more inquisitive. Dracula reveled at the feel of her in his arms, her hands holding him to her. He felt her lips on his neck, tickling, biting. He ran his hands over her damp hair, smoothing it back from her face and looking into her eyes. She was so beautiful, he thought, a rush of something identifiable threatening to overwhelm him. He lowered his head for a tender kiss in place of speaking.  
Hunger came again, but this time with a slow burning need untinged by desperation. Dracula felt Anna's inquisitive hands slide under the hem of his shirt, moulding the skin of his back. He smiled into her mouth. The feeling she was giving him was one that could only be described as sweet. He moved his thigh, rubbing against her, and relished the little moan that reverberated through her. He shifted slightly, deliberately, and nibbled at her lip as she sighed. She returned the movement, nudging his achingly hard erection with her hip, and he bit back a growl. Her hands slid along his skin to the front of the shirt, stretching it taut, and Dracula watched amusedly as Anna pulled back, a little frown on her face, her fingers fumbling with the buttons of the shirt. He pressed against her again, forcing a delightful whimper out of her, forcing her hands to contract into fists as she clutched his shirt. With a wicked glint in her eye Anna returned the pressure, making Dracula's head reel with pleasure. With a frustrated snort Anna tugged at the two sides of his shirt, and Dracula heard material tear before he felt the blissful ecstasy of her hands and lips upon his bare chest.  
"Anna..." he whispered as her hot mouth made its way up his neck. Needing her kiss, Dracula ducked his head and caught her lips with his, running his hands over the length of her body desperately.  
"Oh, Vladislaus," Anna whispered as he moved away from her to work at the buttons of her dress, moving the skirt over her hips. Running his hands along her thighs he once again settled between her legs, and with a sigh of pleasure Anna wrapped herself around him, enfolding him in her embrace.  
"Say that again," he whispered into her mouth, finally tugging her lovely body free of the wet dress.  
"Vladislaus," she said, looking him in the eye. What he saw there both pleasured and frightened him. The sound of his given name on her lips sent a thrill through him that he couldn't define.  
"Again," he said roughly, running a hand down the side of her body, trailing his palm over one deliciously curved hip.  
"Vladislaussss..." she whispered, closing her eyes in pleasure. "Oh, Vlad, Vlad, please"  
Tingles went through him, hearing her entreating voice. He was dizzy, floating on a sea of pleasure. He took her lips again, felt her whisper his name. It made his head spin. She was so beautiful, so lovely, so perfect.  
Her hot tongue darted into his mouth, driving him over the edge. Soon, they were free of their clothes, and Anna's arms were wrapped around him again, cocooning him in a web of warmth. With her lips on his, Dracula was incapable of anything but being engulfed in her, entranced by her, entrapped by her. Her silken legs wrapped around him, dainty feet sliding up his legs to urge his naked body closer, hands on his back pressing her to him tightly.  
"Master," she whispered as his lips feathered kisses along her forehead, "please"  
And then he was inside her, no time or space to wonder if this was right. It was right. Intertwined with her, caught up in her... forever.

Anna shifted through the clinging folds of sleep, breathing in the scent of the man who held her. She tried to move her leg, only to find it trapped. Her eyes opened suddenly as she remembered where she was, and she smiled. Ah, yes. She rubbed her back up against the chest of the man holding her, her hips teasing his in the movement. The arm around her tightened and she heard a low growl.  
A dark smile lit his face as he pulled her roughly to him and devoured her with kisses.  
Anna threw herself into the kiss, the torrent of emotion that had almost consumed her last time sweeping over her again. Never before had a simple kiss made her feel as if the world had stopped spinning. It robbed her breath from her.  
She felt Dracula's hand on her hip, and, wanting more contact, edged her leg over his. Ah, that was better. Why hadn't she ever known of the pure ecstasy of skin on skin? She would probably never want to wear clothes around Dracula again.  
Dracula's knee crept between hers as their kisses got wilder, but Anna wasn't having any of that. With more than a little insistence, she managed to wrap her legs around him, to feel him press against her once more.  
The world descended, and Anna felt a little part of her soul mix with his. The eternity she saw there left her breathless.


	10. Chapter 10

Anna stood in her room examining her ripped dress from last night's episode. _Well, I'll buy Moira a new one._ Anna thought to herself. Anna tossed the dress aside and flung open the cloest in her room. Now Anna understood what Verona had meant.

_"What was wrong with them?! Only someone with no sense of shame would wear them!" Anna declared.  
Verona smirked. "You do not understand yet. When you know Vlad better you will understand why I like those dresses."_

She wasn't sure if she wanted to wear any clothes around him ever again. _But.. _she smiled slightly as she took in the dresses that only a little while ago she had hated. _Now she would only have to be partially clothed around him._ She slipped a midnight blue one over her head.

-

Dracula spotted Anna lounging in a doorway and noticed what she was wearing. It took his breath away as reached forward to touch her. Anna just smiled at him. "You look beautiful." Dracula ran his hand from her waist up her stomach to lightly caress the undercurve of her chest. Anna sighed under his touch and claimed his lips.

-

Verona and Anna flew over the village with only one goal in mind. _Van Helsing_.

Van Helsing showed up right on time to try to defend the village. Verona landed, sliding into human form pulling a couple arrows from her while Anna landed next to her. Van Helsing took in Anna's new clothing. "Now you're truly one of them, Anna." he mocked her. Anna's eyes flashed at him. "I wouldn't know about that. All I know is that you killed my brother, have tried to kill me several times, and you're still trying to kill my love _(Dracula)_." Verona charged at Van Helsing. Van Helsing jumped out of the way firing arrows at her. Verona shrieked in pain realizing they were dipped in holy water. Anna growled and knocked Van Helsing through a window. Van Helsing pulled out his silver stake as he back up to the wall while Anna and Verona closed in on him. "You talked about duty the first time we fought Mr. Van Helsing. It was your duty to kill me as a monster hunter." Anna said, coming closer and closer. "Then it must be my duty as the monster to end the life of the monster hunter." Van Helsing struck out with the stake. Anna caught his wrist and twisted it grasping the stake herself. Van Helsing yelled and slipped his knife into Anna shoulder as she plunged the stake into Van Helsing's heart.

Anna ripped the knife out of her shoulder as Van Helsing's dead body fell to the ground. Anna stared at his body and tears welled up in her eyes. She brushed them away quickly least Verona should see them. "Let's go." Verona spoke. "Yes." Anna replied quietly, and Verona took flight. Anna didn't leave immediately though. She noticed a spilled vase of roses in the room and went over to it. Anna laid a rose on Van Helsing's body, "I'm sorry Van Helsing. I'm really sorry." and took flight.

-

Dracula heard the joyous shout of Verona as his brides returned. "We did it my love. Van Helsing is dead! Our dear Anna did the honors." Verona told Dracula as he pulled her into his arms. Anna landed and allowed Dracula to pull her into his arms as well, but all she felt was emptiness and sadness. "My brides, nothing will stand in our way now. One day our children will live!" Dracula exclaimed.

-

Dracula found Anna later, lingering next to a window, watching the sunset. "You seem unhappy with today's events my darling." Anna didn't look at him or answer. Dracula came up behind her and placed a kiss on her neck. Anna closed her eyes trying to control the lust that his presence invoked. "I..." Anna began uncertainly. "I shouldn't have killed Van Helsing. He was doing what I should have been doing, protecting my people"  
"They aren't your people anymore, Anna. They would kill you on sight. You're mine now." Dracula closed his arms around her.  
"Yes that's it!" Anna threw him off and turned to face him. "That's the problem! Did you ever think to ask if I wanted to be with you?! You just sunk your fangs into my neck when it pleased you! You've been slaughtering my family for centuries, feeding off my people...!!!" Anna continued to list all of his injustices against her for another minute. "And the worst thing of all! You...!" Anna struggled for words. "...made me love you." Anna finished quietly and burst into tears.

"I'm sorry." Dracula replied sincerely, arms encircling her again. Anna's tears turned from sadness to relief as she buried herself in him.  
Dracula started kissing her quietly, gently trying to remove her pain. Anna responded, opening her mouth to him. His tongue entered and began exploring. He could taste her salty tears as they ran down her face into his mouth. Her hands moved underneath his shirt caressing his bare skin. His hands explored all the bare skin her dress revealed as his mouth continued to devour her. They broke apart hastily.  
"Why?" Dracula asked, honestly.  
"Love is stronger than hate." Anna smiled through her tears.


	11. Chapter 11

Weeks had passed since Van Helsing's death and for the most part things had settled back to normal. Dracula continued to try to discover a way to create life for his children, but without success. Anna was growing stronger and more capable as a vampiress everyday. _My vampiress._ he thought happily. 

-

Nathaniel was being a pain-in-the-ass as usual. Dracula tossed the letter from his old friend down on the desk. Dracula left the irritating letter and made his way to his chambers. He found Anna reading in a one of his side rooms, apparently so immersed in the book she didn't notice him enter.

A movement caught his eye, and as he turned his head he saw Anna swiftly return her gaze to her reading. All would have appeared innocent if there hadn't been the slightest smirk playing about her lips. Dracula's eyes narrowed. Perhaps it was time for a more direct, ballistic approach.

Dracula strode over to the chair where Anna sat and crossed his arms. He considered his options. He didn't relish the idea of attacking her in her chair, but there seemed few ways to get her to naturally stand up. An idea began to form in his mind, and he smiled evilly. It took a few moments of his looming over her before she looked up.

"Yes, Count?" she said. Dracula raised an eyebrow and nodded to himself.

"Anna Valerious, get up," he commanded in his most threatening tones. He almost felt guilty at the flash of fear that went through her expression before she stood.

Dracula leant down and caught Anna's surprised face in his hand before claiming her lips with his own.

She sighed, allowing further access to her mouth, a happy coincidence for him. Hmm, perhaps if he tried twisting like _this_...

Well, that was certainly a pleasurable experience, Dracula thought, as soon as the stars cleared from his vision. Anna appeared to have her eyes closed, and he tested that out. Much better. He immersed himself in the feeling of her clothes against his hands, the warmth of the body under those clothes. In the darkness behind his eyes, his only anchor to the world became her lips, her mouth warmly welcoming him and her hands grasping his shoulders to keep him from floating away. If only he could do this for a lifetime or two he would be a happy man.

This all ended abruptly, or so it seemed, as she pulled her mouth away and let go of his shoulders. By the time Dracula was conscious enough to open his eyes she was already a disappearing figure behind the bedroom door, and it took him a few seconds after that to realise his hands were still raised to grasp her and drop them.

He frowned. This had seemed to be going so well. Anna certainly hadn't seemed to dislike the way he was kissing her. So why had she suddenly run behind the bedroom door? She had this penchant for running away, drat the woman. A word was niggling at his brain. Bedroom. Bedroom door. The frown on his brow deepened. Why on earth would she suddenly disappear into the bedroom in the middle of a perfectly good...

Ah. Dracula walked toward the doorway and peered around, to see a timid- looking Anna standing uncertainly beside the bed. The small smile on her face grew a little wider as he walked in the door.

-

Dracula listened to the soft sound of music of the current ball he was hosting from a side hallway. He had spent most of the evening dancing with Verona who seemed to be enjoying herself. Anna had refused to come. Dracula thought it must still bring up bad memories of Van Helsing so he had allowed her to stay home. Then Dracula heard her approach and turned to find Anna leaning up against the wall. "I thought you didn't want to come." Dracula said.  
"I don't want to be out there." Anna replied softly.  
Anna slid her form up the wall, her dress falling over to reveal most of her thigh. Dracula watched this closely. She continued to torture him with sensual movements of her body to the music coming from the party. He started to approach, but she backed away tauntingly.  
"Milord," a servant approached. "Nathaniel is here to see you. He's waiting in your office." Dracula cursed the imperfect timing of it all to himself.  
"Anna, I will see you in my office after Nathaniel leaves. We have much to discuss." Dracula swept away down the hall.

-

The door stood ajar, and she cautiously walked in. Vlad probably wasn't going to let her get away with teasing him like that. The low velvet of his voice had promised some form of retaliation. The door to his office being open, welcoming her in, also wasn't a good sign.

He wasn't at his desk, but the sudden slam of the door that made her spin around revealed that he had indeed been waiting for her.

"So, Anna," he said, advancing with a dangerous look. "Think it's funny to tease people like that, do we?"

Anna gulped and took an involuntary step back.

"Um... yes?" she answered.

Dracula took another two steps forward. "Well I," he said, "do not. I do not think it's funny at all."

Anna felt the edge of his desk bump behind her and knew there was nowhere to go. Dracula, obviously enjoying stalking her, moved ever forward.

"Um... Vlad..."

"And I think," he said, standing close but not touching her, "that I deserve an apology of some kind." He stepped even closer, leaning to speak in her ear. "A heartfelt apology."

Anna was more than willing to oblige, but Vlad's breath on her neck was swiftly making any speech impossible. She took a deep breath, but that only put her in contact with Dracula's chest and made things worse.

"Vladislauss..."

Dracula pulled back to look at her. "No, I don't think that was quite good enough." He darted forward, pushing her hard against the desk with his body and took her lips with his.

Well, this wasn't so bad, Anna thought as her fingers tangled in his hair. In fact, it was precisely what she had been teasing him for and if he thought this was a proper punishment, then who was she to argue. Particularly as his tongue was doing such wonderful things was in her mouth at the moment and she wouldn't have been able to argue anyway.

His hands fastened on her hips and lifted her on to the desk, enabling her to wrap her legs around his waist. He was a vengeful man, Anna thought, urging him closer with her legs, but no one could say he wasn't a smart man. She sure as hell hadn't been able to figure out how to improve on this lovely situation. She moaned as she felt his hardness against her. This was a definite improvement.

He started kissing down her neck, and she started wondering how quickly they could get out of their clothes. They hadn't faced that problem too many times so far, as the first time last night had been a leisurely affair, and every time after that they were, happily, already naked. This time, clothes were a definite liability. She felt his hands snake up beneath the hem of her dress and begin to do wonderful things to her thighs, and sighed. Complete nakedness wasn't an absolute requisite, she decided, as long as she could get to the buttons of his fly...

-

Anna found Dracula going through a stack of papers on his desk a few days later. He looked up and noticed the distressed look on her face. "What's wrong?" he asked concerned and moving forward to touch her face.  
"I..." Anna breathed in a large amount of air. "I...I think I'm pregnant."  
"Well that's a good thing my dear." Dracula smiled. "Why do you look so upset over that?"  
Anna took his hand and placed it on her stomach. Dracula was completely bewildered until he felt the movement. "It's alive." he said, blankly. Then he blinked. "It's alive!" he repeated astounded.  
"I know." Anna smirked slightly.

"But how?" Dracula questioned.

"My blood." Moira suddenly appeared in the doorway. "Remember Anna drank my blood. Be grateful. This will be the only live child you will ever have, Count."


	12. Chapter 12

Dracula absorbed Moira's words slowly. "What do you mean this will be my only living child? I'll just have my brides suck your blood frequently and then all my children will live!" Dracula exclaimed.  
"Go ahead, bleed me dry Count. It wont work. A witch's blood power relies on the fact that she gives her blood freely to another person. If you take my blood by force it will be as useless as human blood would be. And there is nothing you can do, say, or bargain to make me give my blood willingly again." Moira answered calmly.  
Dracula cursed, but let it stand. Anna watched both of them glare at each other for awhile before interrupting. "I'm going to go lie down."  
Dracula focused his attention back on Anna. "Of course my darling, I'll escort you." 

Anna settled on her bed and Dracula lay beside her, stroking her abdomen. Anna leaned against him and fell asleep.

-

Anna could feel Verona's jealousy seething behind her usual mask of calm. Anna did pity her because she knew that she would probably feel the same way if their positions were reversed. Anna's pregnancy was moving fast. It did not take as long as human's would so the baby would be here in a couple more days. Anna wondered whether it would be a boy or girl and what to name the baby. "Verona come here." Anna asked her quietly. Verona approached, "What?" she snapped. Anna set Verona's hand on her stomach so she could feel the movement. "This will be _our_ baby. You're my blood sister. It's your child too. You will be its mother as much as me." Verona didn't answer and moved away, but her hostility seemed lessened.  
"My darlings," Dracula entered the room. "How are we doing?" He slid an arm around Verona.  
"Just a couple more days, I think." Anna responded with a smile.  
Dracula led Verona away to his bedroom leaving Anna with peace and quiet.

-

Anna was in terrible pain. It was so hard to bring life into the world as she screamed yet again. Verona was waiting at the end of the bed and Dracula was gripping Anna's hand. "Vlad..." Anna whispered weakly, then groaned in pain. With one last shriek the baby was born. Verona began cleaning it off and wrapped it in a blanket.

"It's a boy." Anna grasped her lover's hand and she knew everything would be alright. She had an eternity before her after all, closing her eyes with a smile.

* * *

This is the final chapter for this story. I may in the future write a sequel and the main character would be Dracula's son. I havn't got all my ideas sorted out yet, so this is a possible "may-be-continued." 


End file.
